Dodgeball?
by xthemoment
Summary: Derek visited Marti, Edwin and Lizzie's gym class at school and had a 'friendly' game of dodgeball. Onexshot.


**In this one-shot Marti, Lizzie and Edwin all go to the same school.**

**Read (:**

* * *

Lizzie and Edwin unfortunately had the same gym class together. At the age of 17 they were the types who were too lazy to do anything, as much as they both liked sport. Today was just not the day. Today they had to take dodge ball, and to make it worse? The eighth grade had to join them as well. So they had to have their youngest, rebellious, a girl version of Derek sister Marti joining them. Marti was a cheerleader, she was the type who chewed gum, and wore the shortest skirt imaginable. She was still the little innocent girl, like when she was six, but being a cheerleader made Edwin and Lizzie sick.

"Everyone listen up!" Coach Peterson said.

"So as you all sit here today, I want to tell you what's happening today."

Marti giggled.

"Be quiet, Ms. Venturi."

"Today you will be playing dodge ball. Do you want to know who against?"

Coach Peterson heard some grumbles, yes and no's.

"College students all the way from Queen's University at Kingston!"

"What?" Lizzie, Edwin and Marti yelled.

"Smerek goes there!" Marti yelled excitedly.

As you can see the "Smarti and Smerek" nicknames still go on. Derek may not live with the family anymore, but Marti called him every night just to remind him that she loves him. Edwin didn't have the touch that Derek had, sure he was her brother and all, but somehow he didn't have the touch like Derek had. I guess that's okay, because Derek has to deal with Marti's phone calls about boys and the drama that happens at school. Edwin had Lizzie, he had the affect on her, that brotherly touch, Lizzie hasn't had a boyfriend in months. Why? Because Edwin was always there to make them back off.

Speak of the high school legend, Derek Michael Venturi enters the gym with the dodge balls and the famous smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you here Mr Venturi"

"Mr. Venturi is my father, call me Derek" The same old Derek is back.

"Derek!" Edwin, Lizzie and the rest of the class yell.

"Smerek!" Marti jumps up and down.

Derek starts telling the class, "Now me and my hockey team are here to play you in a game of dodge ball. We may be hockey players but we sure know how to throw a ball. We can kick your a..."

"Language!"

He just smirks. "See? Edwin, think fast."

"Ow!" Edwin howls as he gets hit square in the face with a ball.

Some of the class just laugh while Edwin groans in pain.

"I think 'Derek' has explained enough. Everyone up. Move. Now."

Everyone was lined up and ready. Lizzie was looking rather nervous. Edwin was still rubbing his face from where the ball hit him. Marti was chewing gum and listening to her ipod while she was standing in a way she could take down anything or anyone. The rest of the class just stood there. Silent. I guess they were afraid of a bunch of rather skilled hockey players.

When the wistle blew, Marti had knocked down every single player in her team and decided to just start throwing random balls at people. Derek just watched her in amazement as she knocked nearly all of his team out. Lizzie and Edwin's mouths were in an 'O' shape. Everyone else was going "Go Marti!" "Go girl!" or "Your da bomb!" or even "Venturi has some guts!" She just smirked.

Now after ten minutes all that was left was Lizzie, Edwin and Marti on one side, and Derek and Marcus on the other.

"This is a nice reunion huh, Derek?" Lizzie said.

"I guess so Liz. Any boyfriends yet?" Derek said trying to hit her.

"Nope. Edwin won't let me."

"I taught the boy right!" Derek smiled and got her out.

As a couple of minutes left, Edwin had got Marcus out and was one on one with Derek leaving Marti at the end of the field.

"So no boyfriends for Lizzie. What about Marti?"

"Isn't that your job? She talks to you more." Edwin said.

"Meh."

"How's Casey doing?"

"She's fine. Did you know were together now?"

"I knew five years ago Der." Edwin smiled.

Edwin was known to get distracted easily, he was watching Marti being a total fool of herself. So unfortunatly he got out.

Last but now least, his last opponent: The one the only, Martina Ariel Venturi.

"Smerek, never thought I would see you here again."

"Me neither. Ready for me to crush you, little sis?"

"No way. I've got skills. I can get you out." Marti smirked.

"You are a minture me. Hah."

Marti actually got him out.

Everyone started cheering, while Derek just stood there in shock and amazement of what his sister just did.

Gym. Gym was the most boringest subjects ever for some kids. Today? Well today was just totally random. A visit from an older brother who lives all the way in Kingston. Let's just say Marti shocked herself, beating her "Smerek" in a game of dodgeball. Edwin and Lizzie were proud of her and wore the biggest smiles ever saying "Little Venturi beat much older Venturi!"

Derek heard that and said, "That's Dad! I'm not old!"

The three of them just smirked.

Same ol' D.

* * *

**I'm done! Okay just so you know, I know nothing about dodge ball! It just came to me somehow. It was random! Haha, please review.**

**Stay beautifuuuul;D xx**


End file.
